Babysitting
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: In which our favorite NYPD couple babysit and it leads to some Peralta thinking.


_**Summary: In which our favorite NYPD couple babysit and maybe he enjoys it more than he'll let on.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Donnot own CSI or B99 or anything mentioned in this. :) **_

**_Prompt 2 of my tumblr challenge. (CiaraLouisaLovesJamy.) It's on tumblr if you wanna take part!   
><span>_**

_**Babysitting  
><strong>_

_**3rd Person (as always)**_

He wants to kill her...

No he doesn't, but he's damn sure if he does it's her own _damn _fault. "No." She gives him the puppy dog eyes. "No."

Enter a cute little Santiago pout. "Still... no."

"PLEASE!? Tate has been looking forward to this for _ages." _

"Oh," He feigns understanding. "When you put it that way-"

"That a yes?"

"A firm no."

"When did you become a firm boyfriend?" She asks, crossing her arms and jutting her bottom lip out.

"When you asked me to help babysit a five year old..." He states, like it's obvious, and turns on their TV. He's fully prepared to ignore her if he has too, his _CSI: Miami_ is on and if she thinks he's gonna miss it she has problems.

"Please?! I'll love you forever."

"Already do." She scowls and he smirks at her facial expression before faking sympathy. "Someone feeling down in the dumps?" He fakes a 'motherly' tone and she nudges him with her foot.

"I'll make it worth it." Her suggestive tone kicks in.

"Tempting... but no. 'Cause then we'd probably end up with a baby on our hands and, as much as I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, that's worse than babysitting your five year old niece." Her smile falters slightly and he pretends not to notice.

"But you like Bo."

"Yeah! And I'm afraid that after this I won't."

_He agrees of corse, in the end. _

"Great! Now call Tate and tell him to come over so we can offer. We being me, I like to be the innocent twin sister."

* * *

><p>"Why don't Amy and I look after her?" (<em>The ass! <em>She was supposed to bring it up and seem like the more considerate one.) He asks, setting down some drinks for the four of them; Bo, Tate, himself and Amy.

"Thanks." Tate says before thinking. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Babysitting has never struck me as your _area." _

"You've been waiting for this date for ages, plus you deserve it." _Oh, he really knew how to twist that metaphorical knife didn't he? _Amy thinks to herself, unfortunately letting her lips twist into a thin line and her nose wrinkles. "Plus third date..." He trails off, noticing Amy's- oh, so _not _discrete- point to Bo who complains about being old enough but half the words are unintelligible because she tries to get them out all in one but they come out in murmurs and blurs.

"What?" Tate asks, clearly confused. Amy knows what he's doing, trying to make Jake say it in a way a child could understand... or maybe he's genuinely confused.

"Y'know?" Jake gives him _the look. _"Third date means..."

"Means what?"

Amy rolls her eyes behind her hand while she face palms.

"Y'know..."

"No I don't."

"Third date means-" He starts, exasperated, before Amy cuts him off.

"Bo, sweetie, cover you ears and sing twinkle, twinkle little star OK?" The little girl nods and does as she's told.

"Sex." He finishes.

"Can I stop now?" Bo asks, finishing her song.

"Yes." Amy taps her head in a very motherly fashion and the little girl grins.

"Anyway, you enjoy your date. Amy and I will look after Bo while you go get some."

"I dunno..."

"Dude!" Jake interrupts. "How long has it been?" Tate's eyes widen. "Five years?"

"No! Not that long, Bo is only five... three years." He trys to mumble but Jake pulls him close and whispers in his ear;

_"PLEASE... go get laid." _

* * *

><p>"Ass." Amy mutters when he walks back in, sipping her coffee, and smiles. "What? Did you say something?" His eyes narrow down at her, she smiles again.<p>

"I offered, you begged me to babysit with you... I am." He grabs her cup from her hands and she whines about not being finished. "Can't win here."

"Awe," She follows him to the kitchen with Bo and Tate's cup and mug duo in hand, placing them in the washing up sink he's now perched at, she snakes her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry." She hugs him softly. "Gonna _have _to make that up to you won't I?" Jake grins and trys to hide it.

"I'm sure you will."

_**She does.**_

* * *

><p>Bo's sweet, he knows that, but he still regrets saying yes. Seriously, Tate was right, babysitting isn't his area. The little girl has more energy than him, and that's saying something, he can go for hours... but she can go for <em>days<em>, he's sure if he has to dance with her again he'll drop. Amy gave up ages ago, apparently Tate forgot to mention- how coincidental- that Amy's _other _niece's- Bo's cousin's (yeah, that's right! Two of them!)- Genna and Hedi would also join them.

Luckily Genna and Hedi do tire and their parents came for them within 3 hours, apparently Stephanie- their mother- missed them half way through drinks so they came back. Genna dances too much, he knows that, if he knows anything than he knows she shouldn't dance that much. But it kept her, reasonably, quiet so he's alright with them.

Bo screams for food and even a _freakin' _bath, she's a good kid but _Jesus! _He's not cut out for this stuff, Amy just seems numb to it. When Bo fell and had a _tiny _cut on her knee, he freaked, Amy just put a wet cloth on it and then a band aid- kissing it better. She didn't freak out like he thought, just accepted it like she'll be doing it soon. That's what scared him.

When Bo goes to bed and they tuck her in, she gives her the ole 'don't let the bed bugs bite' speech before kissing her forehead and walking out. Amy goes back in the next hour with him at her side, checks, and smooths the hair from the little girls eyes. She grabs his hand from next to her and it takes all his efforts not to cry at the sight.

Correction, that's what scares him. She acts like a baby is everything to her, which he supposes a baby would be, like she's ready for it all. All the while he's in the background, mind going into overload, watching her like a creep. Even though Bo is insistent that she isn't a baby, Amy passes it off and tells her she always will be.

_Is this what maturity feels like? _

_It sucks! _

Maybe this is some weird ass way of telling him it's what she wants, maybe now- maybe another few years- which is terrifying but he's not apposed to it, if it is this weird ass theory... she needs to cut to the chase cause he's going _fucking crazy! _

* * *

><p>"That was fun huh?" Amy asks, walking through the door with a satisfied smirk. "Admit it, you enjoyed it." He shrugs. "What? No comment, no smirk?" He shrugs. "Whats wrong?"<p>

"Huh?"

"Whats wrong? You've been acting weird all week, you OK?" She asks, closing the door behind him and throwing her bag on the couch before flopping down on it herself, pulling him with her, in a fluid motion. "Tell me."

"Nothing. Just tired."

"Jake," She warns. "Tell me."

"No, don't worry." He's half complaining.

"You're worrying me though, you've been acting weird for a while. Then today you kinda didn't speak a lot, it's not like you." He shrugs. "Are we OK?"

"We're fine. Everything is fine." He smiles at her, which she reciprocates. "Don't worry."

"I do, just tell." He shakes his head.

"No."

"Tell"

"No."

"Tell."

"No."

"No."

"Tell." He narrows his eyes at her. "I saw what you did."

"No you didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't"

"I was gonna propose." He blurts out, she looks taken aback and covers her mouth. He's not sure what to make of all this.

"What?"

"I... was gonna-kinda, sorta- propose to you."

"As in propose," She gulps. "Marriage. Ring and all?" He nods and fishes a velvet box from his pocket, he opens the box and she gasps. "Holy crap."

"Yeah, you wanna say some-"

"Yes." She states, smiling underneath her hand.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes," She sniffs and wipes away a (happy) tear. "I will marry you." He smiles.

"Really?" She nods. "Holy crap! I'm engaged!" He kisses her. "We're engaged." He kisses her again before sliding the ring onto her finger. "Oh gosh."

"Yeah..." He pulls out his phone, yes... he's that big an idiot- he pulls out his phone. "Um... Jake. Just in case you didn't notice, this isn't the time for that to make an appearance."

"I'm texting Boyle-"

"Jake! Dude, seriously. Woman crying happy tears, just got engaged, ring on my finger, currently seriously turned on... take a hint."

**He drops the phone.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, stop making a big deal- yes I know it is a big deal."<p>

_"Then for god sakes, don't tell me not to make a big deal." _

"Mama, seriously. C'mon, come over later on and we can talk."

_"I am not traveling half way across the country for you darling. Your auntie can, she's in Brooklyn." _

"Mama you live, like, twenty minutes away."

_"Well, she's two minutes away. She's come all the way from that nice country by England, I'm loosing my marbles- whats it called?" _

"Ireland?"

_"YES! That's it! Your fathers sister, not mine. Now Bernadette can talk to you about dates and then I'll be down another time." _

"Mama, stop. I got engaged last week, I'm not even planning yet-"

_"Oh deary me, not planning yet? ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?" _

"I'm not sure how to answer that. But anyway-"

_"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST WEEK- Wait, do I wanna know the answer?" _

"Probably not."

_"You are turning into your aunt, I swear it! Bernadette, I swear your like your aunt." _

"I'm Amy."

_"I meant that. I told you, so alike!" _

"I have to go, just stop yelling into my ear when I call back later on OK?"

Her mother hung up before she had the chance to say anything else. "Fine then," She puts her phone down on the coffee table and walks into the kitchen. "JAKE! You asleep or awake?"

"Awake! Sadly I am awake, what do you want?"

"Do you want some food?"

"Yes!"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing you can ruin!" It's like he can feel her glare because he runs in moments later and kisses her, pushing her towards the counter. "Love you." She smiles.

"Love you too, ass." She kisses him again.

"Maybe we can skip the food." She nods.

**They do.**

* * *

><p>Bernadette comes and goes, going on about dates and telling story's from back home. "How's Danny?" She asks, her brother.<p>

"He's fine, just a fecker. Like usual!" She states, smiling widely. "But we're talking about dates."

"Do you actually care about this yet?" She asks. "I know when I want the wedding, I know the songs, I know the band, I know the food! I know everything I want-"

"And your fiance?" She asks. "Where does he come in?" She asks after a small pause with them looking into their eyes widely, like they used to when she was a kid. "He gonna be down the hall in the toilet while the vicar performs the ceremony?"

"Actually-"

"Don't even." She holds her head for a mock. "I can't, just stop trying to kill me." She laughs and Amy slaps her playfully. "Just tell me the feckin' dates woman!"

"Thirteenth of June." She smiles. "Like our anniversary date. And four days later is his birthday. On the seventeenth."

"He's a Gemini?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just ideas..."

"Don't you dare throw him a party after! We'll be on the honeymoon and he won't see anyone else except moi."

"You have high hopes! Restrict your soon to be from a birthday, _that is _a start to a healthy marriage."

"Shut up, lets just talk about dates more."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said!" She grins a little. "Can we please?"

* * *

><p>"Hey," He greets, kissing her cheek. "Boyle's given me a migraine with the food planning." She smiles up at him and sips her- still warm- coffee he brought her a while ago. "You?"<p>

"Nah, Terry's been congratulating me for the past hour. It's cute. Gina has lectured me on hurting you, apparently she'll skin me alive and Rosa has told me all of the above except she'll skin you alive if you hurt me."

"Damn supportive friends." She smiles again and he smirks back. "Why can't one of them shut up for a moment?" He jokes. "Oh well."

"They mean well don't they though." She takes his hand. "Actually I wanted to tell you something about the wedding."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Bernadette and I decided on the date."

"Really? When?"

"Thirteenth of June."

"Four days before my birthday?" She nods. "Why?"

"Dude, our anniversary." His eyes widen in realization.

"Smart, knew I proposed for a reason." He kisses her. "Thirteenth of June it is then." He stands and walks away before coming back. "Love you Santiago."

"Love you too Pineapples."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! This is part of my tumblr challenge! :)<br>**


End file.
